


WayHaught Channel

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Waverly and Nicole decide to create their own Youtube channel where they talk about love and romance. They also play video games together on their channel and review the games.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Kudos: 9





	WayHaught Channel

Nicole and Waverly currently live in their own house which is only a block away from where Wynonna lives. It's a Friday night and they are both watching Youtube videos and laughing together. Suddenly Nicole's eyes light up as she gets an idea! Waverly looks at her, "You have an idea don't you?" Nicole nods, "I was thinking maybe we should create a Youtube channel of our own!"

Waverly places her hand on her chin in deep thought, "What would we have it be about?" Nicole thinks for a moment, "We could call it Too Haught, get it?" Waverly giggles, "Oh I love that idea baby, but what would be on our channel?" Nicole smirks and raises her eyebrows.

Waverly's mouth drops open, "Nicole, we can't have sex on the channel, we'll get banned!" Nicole bursts out laughing and almost can't stop!

"Baby we aren't going to do that, I was thinking our channel can be talking about romance but also we can play some of the hottest video games." 

Waverly nods in approval. "I'm loving this idea babe!" Nicole can't believe her ears, "Are you sure babe, are you really?" 

Waverly smiles, "Yes it's honestly such a great idea and I love it!" 

"There's one problem with the channel, I think we should call it WayHaught Talk." Nicole says.

"People might think it's a porn channel though." Waverly says.

"No because we'll have the description of our channel there so they'll know."

Waverly nods in approval. "Fair point, I like it."

Nicole feels bad though for coming up with all the ideas, it needs to be fair. "Baby if you have anything you wanna add please do so."

Waverly thinks, "I can't really think of anything else...although we could rate the video games that we play."

Nicole smiles big, "Yes, yes I love that idea!"

"So how about it babe, should we get it set up?" Nicole asks.

"Yeah let's do it baby!" Waverly replies. Nicole and Waverly work together to get their Youtube channel all set up. They choose a very cute profile pic of them cuddled close on the couch. They put in their description that their channel will be about romance and playing/rating the hottest video games.

"What should our first video be about?" Nicole asks.

Waverly thinks, "Let's introduce ourselves and tell how we came up with the name for our channel."

"This sounds like a good plan and we can tell the story about how we met."

Waverly agrees, they fix their hair and get ready to record. Nicole pushes record and they say their introduction. They tell everyone that the name of their channel "WayHaught" is a combination of their names, Waverly and Nicole Haught.

They then start telling about how they met in Shorty's bar. In between the story they share glances and smiles at each other. At the end of the video they thank everyone for watching and tell them to subscribe to their channel for more haught stories.

They upload their video and hope that people will actually watch it, like it and subscribe. Twenty minutes pass by and suddenly they see 2 likes and comments plus subscriptions!

"Looks like two people already liked, commented and subscribed, let's see who!" Waverly says. They see that it's Wynonna and Doc who did that! "Omg they actually watched our video!" Waverly says. "Nice our biggest supporters were first!" Nicole replies. 

"You know if we'd make out on our channel we could probably gain more followers." Waverly bites her lip while looking at Nicole. 

"Oh my god baby, I know what we can do!" Nicole smiles at Waverly and suddenly says, "The Chapstick Challenge!!" 

"Baby we gotta go tomorrow and buy some more Chapstick for it." Waverly replies. "Sounds like a plan but first let's go up and get some sleep."

Waverly and Nicole head up to their room, they get tucked in and soon drift off to sleep. Finally morning arrives and they both get showered, dressed, and head off to the store. They make their rounds in the mall buying lots of different flavors of Chapstick. After that they head back home.

"I wonder if the cashier thought that we really must have had some chapped lips!" Waverly laughs at Nicole's comment. "Maybe she thought we were gonna make out so much that our lips would get chapped." Nicole laughs at that comment but replies, "Well that just might end up accurate from the challenge." 

They throw their Chapstick in a bucket, mixing all of them up. They make their way to the couch and Nicole puts the blind fold on Waverly first. "Okay baby are you ready?" She asks. "I'm always ready for your lips." Nicole laughs. Nicole pushes record and tells everyone that they are doing the Chapstick Challenge, she describes that the challenge consists of blind folding your partner then picking out a flavor of Chapstick. Your partner can't see it of course but you have to kiss them so they can guess the flavor.

"Let's get started!" Nicole says excitedly. Nicole picks out Cherry Chapstick first and shows everyone by holding it up to the camera. "Okay baby here we go." She rubs the Cherry Chapstick on her own lips and then leans in kissing Waverly gently. Waverly kisses back with passion and grins. "Well what flavor do you think it is?" Nicole asks. "It's Cherry for sure!" Waverly replies. "Ding ding, you are correct!" 

"Are you ready for the next flavor?" Waverly nods her head. Nicole grabs the Blueberry Chapstick. She rubs it on her lips and leans in to kiss Waverly. Waverly kisses Nicole back passionately, almost not wanting to stop. She then licks her own lips a bit. "What flavor do you think that is?" Waverly is silent for a moment, "It tastes like some kind of berry."

"Can you be more specific?" Nicole asks. "Raspberry." Waverly says. "No wanna try again?" Nicole asks. Nicole kisses Waverly again giving her a taste. "Mmm is it blueberry?" Nicole giggles, "Yes it's blueberry." They continue the game and next Nicole gets blindfolded.

Nicole ends up guessing all of them correctly. At the end of the video they both share a kiss and thank everyone for watching. 

"I wonder how many views we'll get on that." Waverly says.

"What if we get zero?" Nicole asks.

"Wait just a minute we know we'll get two for sure, I mean hello Wynonna and Doc are gonna watch!" Waverly says. "Are you sure Wynonna will wanna watch us make out?" Nicole replies.

"Maybe she'll wanna try the challenge with a guy or girl herself." They both laugh. 

Nicole and Waverly sit on the couch chatting for a while and periodically looking to see if their video got views, likes, or comments. Waverly's mouth drops open, "Omg Nicole you'll never believe this!" 

"What happened, what is it?" Nicole says. "Look baby!" Nicole looks and notices their video has received 100 views, 80 likes and 10 comments. 

"Please don't tell me the homophobes are coming at us." Waverly says trying not to read the comments. Nicole reads them, nope all good ones so far. People are saying we really are a "Haught couple" They both giggle at the comments.

"Wait there's your sister Wynonna saying, "Get a room ;) " Waverly rolls her eyes and laughs, "Oh she would say that wouldn't she!" 

Suddenly there's a knock on their door. Waverly opens the door and sees Wynonna standing there. "Hey sis, what brings you here?" Wynonna grins, "Wanted to congratulate you two on your channel." Nicole looks suspicious, "there's more to it than that, isn't there?" She asks.

Wynonna sighs, "Fine you caught me Sherriff Haught, I was wondering if I can be in one of your videos with you?" Nicole takes a moment, "Hmm we'll have to think about that." Wynonna groans, "Seriously?" Suddenly Nicole laughs, "No of course you can be in one of our videos!" 

"Yeah I was thinking for our next segment we can talk about annoying sisters." Wynonna rolls her eyes and punches Waverly in the arm, "Very funny!" 

"I have a perfect idea, how about we play WWE 2K 19." Nicole and Waverly nod in approval. "First I'll battle Haught stuff and then I can fight my sister." Waverly makes a mean face, "Bring it!" 

They hit record and tell everyone on Youtube what they will be playing today. Wynonna picks her wrestler, she picks Shayna Baszler. "Of course you'd pick her." Nicole says. "Well she is tough as hell." Wynonna replies.

"Won't be as tough as my wrestler." Nicole says picking Asuka. Wynonna laughs, "We'll see about that!" They start the game and Wynonna's wrestler Shayna shoves Nicole's wrestler Asuka into the ropes. Nicole makes her wrestler Asuka elbow Shayna, and Shayna goes down. Nicole makes Asuka do her famous Asuka lock on Shayna and suddenly Shayna taps out. "Haha I won!" Nicole says. 

"My turn!" Waverly says. "Let me guess now you'll pick Asuka right?" Waverly asks Wynonna. "Nope I'm keeping Shayna, I think I can win." Waverly picks Mandy Rose. Wynonna laughs, "You actually think Mandy can beat Shayna?" She asks. "Shut up and fight me!" Waverly says. 

Waverly makes Mandy clothesline Shayna. Wynonna gets Shayna back to her feet and tosses Mandy into the air slamming her against the mat! She makes Shayna jump from the top rope, landing hard on Mandy. She then makes Shayna pin Mandy. The ref counts, 1, 2, 3! "Haha told you I could win!" Wynonna says! 

"Okay now we have to rate the game on a scale of 1 to 10." Nicole says. "I give the game a 9 out of 10." Nicole says. "I give it an 8 out of 10." Waverly says. "I give it a 9 and a half out of 10." Wynonna says. They thank everyone and tell them to subscribe to their channel. 

After they finish Wynonna looks over at Waverly and Nicole. "That was fun, would I ever be allowed to do another video with you guys?" Waverly nods, "Yeah of course you can." 

Suddenly they hear a knock at the door and Wynonna answers it for them. Doc is standing there. "I wanted to congratulate you two on your Youtube channel it's really something!" Waverly grins, "Thanks but let me guess now you wanna be in a video with us?" Doc smiles, "I honestly wasn't even thinking that."

Wynonna laughs, "You weren't thinking it but now you are?" Doc shakes his head, "No this channel should just be for you ladies." Nicole smiles, "Oh you can at least do one video with us sometime." Doc smiles, "Well if you insist one video wouldn't hurt." They agree to do a video next week sometime with Doc. In the video they plan to have Doc play a video game with them. They still have to decide on which game though.

Wynonna and Doc decide to leave, saying goodbye to them. Waverly and Nicole sit down on the couch and cuddle. "Well baby, I'd say our channel is going good." Nicole nods, "Yeah and even if we don't become Youtube famous at least we have some people watching it." Waverly smiles, "The most important part is that we are having fun!" Nicole smiles, "Yeah it's been so much fun!" Nicole leans in and kisses Waverly gently. They cuddle on the couch until they finally fall asleep.


End file.
